


Red

by anonymous_sibyl



Series: Prophetverse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's flying out of his arms while burrowing deeper into his heart and there's not a thing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> This was a bribe for [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/). I promised 'Night that if she finished her ficathon assignment that I'd write more of the Prophetverse. She did, so I did.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She's flying out of his arms while burrowing deeper into his heart and there's not a thing he can do about it. He can't hold on to her.

"You can," she says. "You can hold on to me forever, Karl." Mary darts around the tree, rests her hands on the bark and smiles at him. "I want you to. But first I want you to catch me."

Then she's off and running, long legs swiftly covering the ground. He can hear her laughter floating on the wind and see the bright slash of her red dress flashing through the trees.

That's a new thing about her, one of many he's cataloguing. Mary doesn't wear the color grey anymore. Yesterday Mary changed her hair from what she called "boring brown" to the color of honey. Sometimes Mary cries and won't tell him why.

He's afraid if he catches her that he isn't enough to keep her, not this new Mary he isn't sure he knows or understands, and the fear freezes him to the ground until he hears her call out to him.

"Karl!" She draws his name out with her giggles. "Catch me!"

He runs.

He catches her.

She twines her arms around his neck and squeals when he lifts her and spins her around. He likes to watch her legs fly out behind her and she's told him she likes the feeling of being held weightless in his arms.

Sometimes he thinks he wants her too much. Like he could hurt her if he touched her the way he wanted to, like he could change her back into something she no longer wants to be.

"I love you," she says, and bites his earlobe, catching it between her sharp teeth and pulling. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Then her mind takes off in that way he hasn't yet become used to. "I tore my dress. And it was new, too."

"I like it." He fingers the bright material. "It's pretty on you. You're pretty."

Mary tips her head back and laughs, pleasure clear on her face. "We're going to be late."

"Late?"

"For the pyramid game."

He lifts her again, shifts and smiles when she wraps her legs around his waist. "We don't have to go."

"We could stay right here," she finishes for him.

This wouldn't be the first time they've made love in the woods, one or both of them leaning against a tree or a rock, while they enjoy the warm sun on their skin. He takes a few steps backward until he's pressed against a tree, and Mary slides down his body until she's standing.

"We could," he agrees. "I'd like to."

"So would I."

Something dark flashes across her face when she says that, as if she means more than this afternoon, more than for the kind of laughing, energetic sex they've been having since she changed. He doesn't understand her, but he wants to.

She's smiling again when she says they should go to the game. "You've been looking forward to it for days. I bought a new dress. We'll have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I don't understand pyramid? Yes." Mary giggles and he wants to lift her up again, cradle her against his chest and never let anyone or anything else touch her, but mostly he wants to press her into his heart until she becomes a part of him.

Before he can say anything else, she's off and running, this time toward the path that will take them to the game. "Catch me, Karl!" she calls back at him. "Catch me!"

He runs, but she's faster. He needs to learn how to fly.


End file.
